


In Another Life...

by loki_god_of_sexiness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loki_god_of_sexiness/pseuds/loki_god_of_sexiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on tumblr from <a href="http://apocatits.tumblr.com/">apocatits</a>, "Tony Laufeyson is the god of mischief, Loki Stark is the billionaire, genius, snarky asshole that everyone loves to hate. They meet after Thor brings his brother down to greet his fellow avengers after Odin made his rule known that Tony was to become an avenger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life...

 

“Sir, there seems to be two Asgardians waiting at your front door,” SIGYN informed Loki dutifully, her smooth voice bouncing off the walls of his lab. There was a pause, Loki sliding out far enough from the car to poke his head out into the open. Then, “Correction, Thor Odinson seems to have made it to your living room. I recommend you fix the hole in your door as soon as soon as possible, sir.”

Loki gave a curse under his breath, fully sliding out now to stand up and carefully brush the dirt and grime from his jeans. It didn’t do much good, his hands still black with grease and smudges over his cheeks. Gods really did have impeccable timing. With a great sigh, he nodded to the blank wall. “Thank you, SIGYN. Really, you could have warned me when they were on the premises, but I do commend your efforts.”

“Thank you, sir.” He swore her voice sounded rather smug, but he reminded himself that she was an AI. Then again, she was  _his_  AI, so he really wouldn’t be surprised if she had some sass in her.

 Without another word, he dragged himself up the stairs. Indeed, there seemed to be a breeze blowing in through his living room as he headed up there. Without bothering to greet Thor and whoever he brought with him, he made a path to the coffee maker. It took a certain amount of effort do deal with the thunder god at- he checked his watch- 1 PM. Still, no matter the time of day, the blond god gave him a rather horrible headache.

“Stark.” Speak of the bastard. Loki grimaced, pouring insane amounts of creamer into his mug of coffee, blowing lightly on it as he turned to face Thor. There was a rather tall figure standing next to him, dressed in the same Asgardian garb that Loki thought looked rather uncomfortable. His brown hair was sticking up in all directions, though his goatee looked immaculately cared for.  _A man of priorities, then_ , Loki thought with a hint of amusement. There was something wild in the god’s eyes, and a smirk that looked rather permanent rested on his lips.

“Who is he? Thor, I’d prefer if you told me when you were bringing your little friends over. I could have a Mjolnir shaped hole in my door already prepared.”

Thor at least looked a bit ashamed. “I apologize for your entrance, but it would not yield,” he apologized in what he thought to be sincere. “And this is no friend of mine, this is my younger brother, Anthony.” He looked downright pleased with that fact while Anthony just rolled his eyes.

“I’m not this idiot’s brother.” He stepped forward, grin back in place, and extended his hand to Loki. Loki wasn’t used to many people being taller than him, and so he was a bit taken aback when this god towered over him. Gingerly, he shook Anthony’s hand before letting it drop like hot coal. If he was offended by the rejection, he did not say it. “Anthony Laufeyson. But you may call me Tony. I’ve heard quite a lot about you.”

Loki looked to the thunder god with a raised brow. “Good things, I should hope.” Thor only nodded and Tony’s grin did not falter.

“Do not worry, there was nothing too harsh.” With the glint in the god’s eye, Loki doubted that very much. But he did not want to know what the blond had said of him. It probably had something to do with him being a narcissistic asshole, but who knew.

“Well, that is… good, I suppose. Thor, what is your little brother doing here?” At that, Tony retreated with a slight narrowing of his eyes.

“Our father has ordered that he be an Avenger as well. Is that not grand news?” He grinned, moving to sling an arm around Anthony’s shoulders, nearly knocking the man off of his feet with the weight.

“Yeah, yeah, totally grand,” he muttered, taking a swig of his now cooled coffee. “Did you even talk to Fury about this? Or did you just decide to break into my house first?”

Thor shifted a bit. “Aye, we spoke to him.” He looked a bit disheartened. “He did not seem very enthused of the news.” For once, Loki empathized with the man and decided he should have him over sometime so they could complain about this new development. There was just something… off about Anthony. Something Loki couldn’t quite comprehend yet. But he would, in time. A personal challenge, if you will.

“Well then. Why don’t you sit down and enjoy the tv while I go try and fix the mess you made,” he changed the subject, now that he knew the reason for Anthony’s sudden appearance. He nodded to them along with his coffee before walking towards his door and stepping through the hole. A trip out would do him some good, he thought. Better than having Pepper doing it. The woman would have his head.

A few hours later, he came back with DUM E trailing behind him with bags, while Loki balanced some more in his arms. What he found made him want to throw it all. His entire living room had been uprooted and in the midst of it sat a very unhappy looking Thor with no sign of Tony.

Instead of asking what happened, as he did not want to incur the thunder god’s ire, he simply wandered back down into his workshop to deposit the materials for door building. Only once he had them set down did he notice the other god inspecting his suits curiously.

Loki walked up to him, brow raised in question. “With the way you’re looking at those, I may just have SIGYN install heavier security down here,” he commented as he stood by Tony. The god only looked over at him, a small smile on his lips.

“Probably,” he admitted with a shrug before turning his attention back to the suits. Loki cleared his throat.

“Might I ask why your brother is pouting in my now destroyed living room?” Anthony snorted and shook his head in a clear no.

There was silence for a few minutes more before Loki started back towards the door of his workshop. “I will be right back. If you touch any of my things, you will die a very painful, creative death.” With that, he disappeared upstairs.

When he came back down, he was clutching two drinks and handed one off to the god, who gave him a grin. Loki just nodded.

“After dealing with him, I believe you need it.”

And thus, a rather unlikely friendship was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this might turn into a series? Idk. But if it does there will def be for real Frostiron later. And idk what SIGYN might stand for. If you have any suggestions, please, send them my way.
> 
> **EDIT:** Because people have asked, no this wasn't based on [this picture here](http://rngrn.tumblr.com/post/64108877959), though it is totally awesome. It was given to me as a prompt as well [here](http://scaryhomos.tumblr.com/post/64273698236/heres-a-prompt-i-gave-to-rngrn-to-draw-tony). I hope I didn't confuse people too much! :)


End file.
